


Nuit

by The_Game_is_Afoot



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lot of fluff, Nightmares, Other, Post-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 21:44:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Game_is_Afoot/pseuds/The_Game_is_Afoot
Summary: Aziraphale n'aime pas dormir -- non, pire, Aziraphale refuse catégoriquement de dormir. Pourquoi?





	Nuit

Aziraphale était assit dans son fauteuil. Il regardait, sans vraiment les voir, les ailes du rideau blanc qui se balançaient paresseusement devant la fenêtre entrouverte, caressées par une brise nocturne qui attirait dans son sillage des parfums d’herbe mouillée, de fleurs et de potager. Le bruissement du vent dans les feuilles des arbres peuplait le silence de musiques aux notes douces et légères, dont chaque murmure lui évoquait une histoire passée.

Il glissa un marque-page dans son livre et le posa sur l’accoudoir. Ses jambes le portèrent vers la fenêtre où il s’accouda, les yeux perdus dans le ciel.

Les étoiles étaient magnifiques, ce soir. Elles déposaient sur leur jardin une lumière lactée qui faisait légèrement luire les plantes, soudain vêtues d’argent.

_Leur _ jardin.

Jamais un adjectif n’aura rendu si heureux un ange de Dieu.  _Leur _ jardin. À lui et Crowley.

Après le jour-qui-ne-vit-pas-finir-le-monde, son démon et lui ne s’étaient plus quitté. Les choses s’étaient faite doucement, naturellement, au rythme d’une danse qu’ils pratiquaient ensemble depuis des siècles et des siècles, déjà. Plante par plante, Crowley avait déménagé dans la librairie d’Aziraphale. Et acheteur après acheteur, Aziraphale en était venu à l’idée qu’il n’avait plus envie de se séparer de ses livres. En fait, rien ne les retenait plus à Londres, si ce n’étaient les souvenirs de leurs vies passées.

Pourquoi ne pas habiter autre part ? La question, qu’il avait lancée lors d’une soirée alcoolisée, était resté longtemps en suspends. Mais pourquoi ne pas trouver un autre endroit, une demeure qui serait à eux, qu’ils auraient construit à deux, qui soit autant Aziraphale que Crowley, autant vieux livre s et  tartan que télévision grand écran et statues d’artistes passés ?

Aziraphale n’avait jamais vu Crowley si émue qu’au moment d’acquiescer.

Quitter Londres avait été difficile, pour lui qui détestait tant le changement. Mais il ne l’avait pas regretté une seule fois.

Car les étoiles étaient magnifiques, au-dessus de leur jardin, et un démon plus beau encore dormait quelque part, dans la maison.

~

Crowley bailla et s’étira comme un chat au milieu des draps froissés. Seulement vêtu d’un pantalon de pyjamas, il se laissa couler hors du lit et s’étira de nouveau.

Il adorait dormir. En fait, c’était un des rares plaisirs terrestres qu’il ne partageait pas avec Aziraphale, qui insistait pour rester éveillé en permanence (« tellement de livres à lire, mon cher ! Tellement de choses à voir et de choses à faire ! »). Cela ne signifiait pas qu’il avait un quelconque rythme de sommeil, bien sûr. Après tout, il n’en avait pas réellement besoin, il faisait en fonction de ses envies. Une petite heure par-ci, une petite semaine par-là… Maintenant qu’il possédait tout son temps, et surtout, maintenant qu’il savait qu’un ange serait toujours là pour l’accueillir à son réveil, il s’en donnait à cœur joie.

L’envie de voir Aziraphale lui fit pousser la porte de la chambre. Il descendit une par une les marches de leur petit cottage, ses pieds nus ne faisant aucun bruit sur le bois sombre de l’escalier.

_Leur _ cottage.

Il n’y avait que deux endroits au monde où Crowley, de toute son existence, s’était  senti chez lui. Ce n’était ni l’Enfer, ni le Paradis.  Juste une vieille librairie et une maison perdue au milieu de la campagne, entourée d’un jardin incroyablement bien entretenu.

Ses pieds entrèrent en contact avec le parquet du salon. Ses lèvres, d’elles-mêmes, formèrent le plus tendre des sourires.

Aziraphale lui tournait le dos, penché à la fenêtre, les yeux levés vers les étoiles. De chaque côté de ses épaules, le vent soulevait les pans presque transparents du rideau blanc, comme si le ciel lui-même voulait offrir des ailes à cet ange songeur.

Il s’approcha et glissa ses bras autour de sa taille. Son menton trouva un nid dans le creux de son cou et ses lèvres déposèrent d’elles-mêmes un baiser sur la courbe de sa joue.

— Bonjour, mon ange, murmura-t-il.

— Bonjour, mon cher, répondit Aziraphale en levant une main jusqu’aux cheveux roux qui lui chatouillaient la peau.

Le démon les avait laissés poussé, après la Non-Apocalypse. Peut-être parce qu’à présents qu’ils avaient abolies les barrières physiques entre eux, un certain ange ne cesser de glisser ses doigts entre ses mèches pour les caresser.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, immobiles, silencieux, goûtant à la paix de cette nuit volée au monde.

— Crowley, souffla finalement Aziraphale, une note triste dans la voix.

— Oui ? Répondit l’intéressé, légèrement inquiet, en se serrant un peu plus fort contre lui.

Il adorait le corps d’Aziraphale, sa taille ronde et ses courbes moelleuses. Dieu l’avait forcément dessiné pour être aimé.

— Tu m’aurais réellement emmené jusqu’à Alpha Centauri ? Demanda Aziraphale, tout bas.

— Alpha Centauri ? Répéta le démon, surprit.

— Je veux dire… commença à balbutier Aziraphale, visiblement gêné, le jour où… Avant l’Apocalypse-qui-n’advint-pas, tu as proposé… Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens vraiment…

— Qu’on s’enfuit tous les deux ? Souffla le démon, très doucement. Comment pourrais-je oublier, Aziraphale ?

L’ange connu une seconde de panique en sentant Crowley se détacher de lui, avant de constater qu’il s’était simplement accoudé à la fenêtre, à ses côtés. Les épaules se touchaient mais, par sureté, Aziraphale glissa un bras sous le sien.

— Je t’aurais emmené n’importe où, répondit Crowley en tournant vers lui ses yeux orangés. J’aurais abandonné le monde, si c’était pour être avec toi.

— Moi aussi, murmura Aziraphale en détournant le regard. Mais je… J’avais l’espoir que tu puisses passer de notre côté, tu sais. Celui des anges. Je n’aurais jamais pu me battre contre toi. Jamais.

_Tu as été un ange autrefois, _ résonna la voix d’Aziraphale dans la mémoire de Crowley.  Il grimaça. Il n’avait pas compris, à l’époque, ce que proposait son ami, mais il savait qu’il n’aurait jamais accepté. Il n’y avait pas de Paradis, pour lui.

— Je suis désolé, repris Aziraphale, la voix lourde de regrets. Je n’avais pas encore réalisé à quel point le Ciel était… tu sais. J’aurais dû savoir que nous étions de notre propre côté. J’aurais dû te soutenir plus tôt. J’aurais dû te dire toute la vérité tout de suite. J’aurais dû…

— Mon ange, l’interrompit Crowley en posant une main sur son menton pour faire tourner sa tête vers lui. Tu as fait ce qu’il fallait au bon moment. Le reste n’a pas d’importance.

Aziraphale ferma brièvement les yeux. Crowley sentit son cœur se serrer. Il avait parfois l’air si vulnérable, son ange…

— Il n’empêche, reprit-il, l’air de rien, que j’aurais bien fait un tour jusqu’à Alpha Centauri. J’ai aidé à la créer, tu sais ? Un petit bijou !

— Je n’en doute pas, mon cher, répondit Aziraphale d’un ton beaucoup plus tendre que ce à quoi le démon était préparé.

— Je… hum, là, regarde ! dit-il en levant un doigt vers le ciel piqueté de diamant. C’est l’étoile la plus brillante de toute la constellation du Centaure.

— Je suis désolé, regretta Aziraphale avec, dans la voix, une réelle tristesse. Je n’ai jamais été doué en astronomie…

Crowley lui adressa un clin d’œil et claqua des doigts. Émerveillé, Aziraphale vit apparaître dans le ciel – pour un instant si bref qu’aucun œil humain n’aurait jamais pu l’apercevoir – des lignes et des noms liants entre elles les étoiles jusque-là anonymes.

— En fait, continua Crowley, l’air de rien, Alpha Centauri n’est pas vraiment une étoile.

— Vraiment ?

— C’est ce qu’on pourrait croire en la regardant à l’œil nu, et les humains ont mis des décennies avant de comprendre qu’ils s’étaient trompés, Mais il s’agit en fait de deux étoiles, si proches l’une de l’autre qu’elles se confondent dans la même lumière.

— Oh, souffla songeusement Aziraphale, c’est pour cela qu’elles brillent plus fort que les autres… Quel dommage qu’on ne puisse y aller, à présent.

— Qui sait, rétorqua Crowley, à moitié sérieux, si on rendait la Bentley étanche… En renouvelant l’air au fur et à mesure… Avec un petit effort d’imagination…

— Trop de risques pour nos corps, le détrompa Aziraphale à regret.

— C’est vrai qu’il aurait été bien dommage de les abandonner… susurra Crowley en se coulant dans ses bras pour l’embrasser.

Les mains d’Aziraphale le saisirent à la taille et le soulevèrent pour l’asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre sans briser le baiser. La maison eut l’excellente initiative de se réarranger prestement, afin que cette fenêtre se situe soudain dans la chambre à coucher, où le s draps était toujours défait s . 

C rowley poussa son compagnon jusqu’au lit, mais Aziraphale se retourna au dernier moment pour le surplomber, un sourire luxurieux dansant au coin des lèvres. Sous ses apparences angéliques, c’était souvent lui le plus audacieux, et Crowley  _adorait_ ça. Sous l’effet d’un nouveau baiser, leurs ailes se déployèrent,  dissimulant la scène  dans un cocon plumes blanches et noires, comme une forteresse  de tendresse.

~

C rowley grogna lorsqu e  Aziraphale tenta de s’extraire de son étreinte.

-Pas bouger… grommela le démon ensommeillé en raffermissant sa prise sur lui.

L’ange leva les yeux au ciel, sourit, et lui caressa les cheveux.

-Je ne vais pas très loin, mon cher,  j’aimerais  simplement récupérer mon livre au salon.

-Nan, protesta Crowley d’une voix enfantine en s’enroulant autour du corps de l’ange. On est bien, là.

Et c’était vrai. Baigné s dans l’air de la nuit, qui parvenait de la fenêtre entrouverte, leurs corps nus protégés par les draps froissés, leurs lèvres encore engourdissent du mouvement des baisers, ils étaient bien. Tout était parfait.

-Mon cher serpent, reprit Aziraphale, attendrit et irrité en même temps – une combinaison que seul un démon des plus  machiavéliques était capable de convoquer.  Je n’ai rien contre te tenir compagnie pendant que tu dors, au contraire, mais aussi beau sois-tu, je ne compte pas te regarder indéfiniment. Et j’étais au milieu d’un chapitre…

Crowley rougit momentanément sous l’effet du compliment ( coup  traitre !), mais ne lâcha pas prise.

-Pourquoi n’essayerais-tu pas ? Répliqua-t-il en baillant, ses membres serpentins toujours accrochés au corps rond d’Aziraphale. J’aimerais bien dormir avec toi, avoua-t-il en dissimulant sa tête dans l’oreiller. Juste une fois…

Aziraphale sentit son cœur frissonner avant de se serrer, effrayé.

-Je… Je n’ai pas envie, répondit-il en attrapant le bras de Crowley pour l’éloigner de force, comme paniqué.

Le démon lui adressa un regard où la dernière trace de sommeil s’était évaporé.

-Aziraphale ? Questionna-t-il, légèrement inquiet, alors que l’ange s’arrachait tout à fait à son étreinte pour sortir du lit. Aziraphale ! s’exclama-t-il, cette fois alarmé, en le voyant  quitter la chambre.

L’ange ne se retourna pas. Son cœur était lourd et sa vue étrangement brouillée. Il savait que s’il se retournait vers Crowley nu dans le lit qu’il venait d’abandonner, un air blessé sur son visage, il se laisserait submerger.  _Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je le blesse ? _ Se demanda-t-il, désespéré, en descendant de plus en plus vite les marches de l’escalier.  _Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi ?_

Parfois, Aziraphale se demandait s’il n’aurait pas dû Chuter. Il y avait peut-être eut une erreur, dans l’administration céleste, peut-être qu’il aurait dû devenir Déchu depuis longtemps, mais qu’on ne s’en était pas aperçu. C’était forcément ça. Comment pouvait-il prétendre au titre d’ange s’il faisait du mal à ceux qui ne le méritaient pas – à celui qui lui était le plus cher ? Il n’était qu’un imposteur. Il l’avait toujours été.

-Aziraphale, pour l’amour de… de moi ! Attends !

Pris d’un début de panique, l’ange passa son regard à travers la pièce, cherchant un moyen de fuir. _Fuir, toujours fuir, fuir les mots que je ne sais pas dire, fuir mes propres sentiments, fuir mes problèmes et mes erreurs, fuir mes pêchés et mes regrets… _Même les démons n’étaient pas aussi lâches.

Il ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur le jardin. D’agréablement fraîche, la nuit s’était faite glacée. Ou peut-être était-ce lui qui l’était…

-Mon ange, je t’en prie…

Il s’arrêta. Il y avait de la peur et de la douleur, dans son ton, comme des blessures jamais cicatrisées. _J’ai perdu mon meilleur ami, _gémit la voix de Crowley dans les souvenirs d’Aziraphale.

Il se retourna. Crowley était debout autour du salon, toujours nu, ses cheveux ébouriffés tombant de chaque côté de son visage défais, ses yeux oranges luisant légèrement.

-Ne… Ne pars pas, balbutia-t-il, visiblement terrifié, en tendant une main vers lui. Ne pars pas. Ne me laisse pas. Quoi que j’aille fait, je… Je…

Aziraphale sentit son cœur se briser.

-Oh, Crowley ! Soupira-t-il en se précipitant vers lui pour l’étreindre.

Après quelques secondes d’indécisions, le démon referma ses bras autour de lui et le serra de toutes ses forces.

-Tu n’as rien fait de mal, murmura Aziraphale. Tu n’as rien fait de mal, du tout. Ce n’est que moi qui… Qui fuit.

-Fuir quoi ? Répondit Crowley, tout bas, son visage enfoui dans son cou. Moi ?

-Jamais ! Protesta Aziraphale avec tant de vigueur que le démon se sentit frémir.

-Alors quoi ? Souffla Crowley.

Aziraphale l’écarta légèrement et posa ses mains sur ses joues, ses pouces effaçant avec tendresse les larmes qui s’accumulaient aux coins de ses yeux. Puis il le lâcha, recula et soupira, résigné.

-J’ai peur de dormir, avoua-t-il en détournant le regard.

Crowley ouvrit des yeux stupéfaits.

-Tu… Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-J’ai essayé, une fois, il y a… très longtemps. Tu te souviens de notre rencontre, à Athènes ? Tu trainais avec cet Alcibiade…

-… Et toi avec Socrate, dont il était fou amoureux, termina le démon. Évidemment que je me souviens. Tu m’as fait testé tous les restaurants de la ville en t’enthousiasmant sur leur système de démocratie.

-La façon dont Demeter préparait les lentilles… soupira Aziraphale, momentanément nostalgique.

-Mon ange, quel est le rapport ?

-Tu étais très enthousiaste concernant ton nouvel hobby, dormir. Et lorsque tu es parti… Tu sais, cette tentation que tu devais faire, en Chine… Bref, lorsque tu es parti, je me suis dit que je pourrais peut-être essayer…

-Vraiment ? s’étonna le démon, tout de suite curieux. Pourquoi ne m’en as-tu rien dit ?

Aziraphale frissonna.

-J’ai fait comme tu me l’avais dit, je me suis isolé, afin que personne ne puisse m’atteindre dans mon sommeil, j’ai apaisé mon esprit et fermé les yeux… Et au début, c’était vraiment, vraiment agréable. Puis j’ai commencé à rêver… De toi.

Le sourire de Crowley prit une tournure pleine de sous-entendu.

-Pas comme ça ! Protesta Aziraphale en rougissant légèrement. Non, juste… De toi. De la prochaine fois que j’allais te voir. C’était… C’était bien. Et puis… Et puis mon rêve a tourné au cauchemar, nous étions découverts et l’Enfer t’arrachais à moi, tu étais torturé, puis j’étais obligé de te torturer, je ne voulais pas, je voulais hurler que je ne le voulais pas, mais ma bouche restait muette et mon corps continuait de te faire mal, et… Et au début, tu ne comprenais pas, tu te sentais trahi, tu pleurais et tu me suppliais, puis tu te mettais à m’insulter et tu me haïssais ! Tu me haïssais tellement ! Tellement ! Et je continuais à te faire du mal, parce que Gabriel était là, tout en blanc, tout souriant, et il te susurrait que je t’avais toujours haïs, que c’était moi qui t’avais capturé, et tu le croyais et tu me haïssais plus fort et tu hurlais et je te faisais mal et je… tu…

Il tenta de reprendre sa respiration et s’aperçut qu’il ne pouvait pas : sa gorge se trouvait obstruée de sanglots.

-Des jours et des jours, continua-t-il, ses mots à peine compréhensibles à travers ses larmes déchirées. J’avais parfois conscience de rêver, mais je n’arrivais pas à me réveiller, je n’arrivais pas à sortir de là, et j’oubliais de nouveau… Un… un berger m’a réveillé… une semaine plus tard… Il croyait… il croyait que j’étais mort et… et j’aurais préféré… Parce que… Parce que… Oh, Crowley, je me souviens de tout ! Et je…

Revenu de son choc, Crowley se précipita vers lui et le serra si fort qu’un mortel en serait certainement mort.

-Je suis là, Aziraphale, murmura-t-il à l’ange qui sanglotait entre ses bras. Je suis là. Je vais bien. Tu ne m’as pas fait mal. Tu ne m’as jamais fait mal. Et je ne t’ai jamais haï. Je t’aime, Aziraphale. Tout va bien. Tout va bien. Je te le promets.

-C’est pour ça… continua l’ange, toujours en sanglots, c’est pour ça… J’ai peur de dormir… Si je ferme les yeux… Je ne veux pas… Si ça recommence…

-Aziraphale, mon ange, calme-toi, répondit tendrement Crowley en lui caressant les cheveux. Tu n’es pas obligé de dormir, si tu ne veux pas. Tout va bien. Je suis là. Avec toi. Le cauchemar est passé, mon ange. Respire. Doucement. Tout va bien.

Aziraphale sanglota encore de longues minutes avant de se calmer. Il se sentait vide, exténué.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il, tout bas.

-Tu n’as pas à t’excuser, mon ange, répondit Crowley en déposant un baiser sur sa pommette humide.

Ils s’assirent sur le sofa, enlacés. Il fallut longtemps encore avant que leurs cœurs ne cessent de battre si fort.

-Aziraphale, souffla le démon d’un ton hésitant. Si tu… Tu n’es pas obligé, bien sûr, je ne t’en voudrais jamais si tu décidais de ne pas dormir, mais si un jour tu avais envie de réessayer… Sache que je serais là. Je te le promets. Aucun cauchemar n’osera seulement s’approcher de toi.

Aziraphale sourit, très tendrement.

-Merci, mon cher, dit-il en fermant les yeux.

Crowley caressa lentement son visage.

-Tu ne me quitteras pas ? Souffla-t-il, les yeux toujours clos.

-Maintenant ? s’étonna le démon en retrouvant une pointe d’humour. Tu ne voudrais pas retourner dans la chambre, avant ?

Il n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Le sofa était devenu un lit et Aziraphale se serrait plus fort contre lui. Crowley sortit ses ailes et, pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, les enveloppa tous les deux dedans.

-Je ne te quitterais pas.

-Je t’aime, murmura Aziraphale en se laissant sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

Et aucun cauchemar, ni cette nuit ni les suivantes, n’osa braver le gardien de son sommeil.

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fanfic se trouve aussi sur Wattpad, ainsi que d'autres de mes écrits:
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/Chocolat-Mashmalow


End file.
